Green is Good, But Black is Best
by Maridee
Summary: Hermione is so engrossed in work she is neglecting everything else in her life. So she goes out for some fun and finds herself caught up in a mess. How is she going to get herself out of this? Does she even want to? HG/SB This story will be rate M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Green is Good, but Black is Best

By Maridee Eternity

Summary: Hermione is so engrossed in work she is neglecting everything else in her life. So she goes out for some fun and finds herself caught up in a mess. How is she going to get herself out of this? Does she even want to? HG/SB This story will be rate M for later chapters

This was written for the Twin Exchange March 2010 Challenge but never posted. It was my first attempt at writing mature content and I was a little nervous about posting it and quite frankly I still am. But after showing this to my beta she encouraged me to go ahead and share it with you. I hope you enjoy it and please review, I just love reviews.

Prompt:

_The Three Broomsticks_

_A Seven-Leaf Clover_

Pairing:

_Sirius/Hermione_

Quote:

_"Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

Theme:

_St Patrick's Day_

CHAPTER 1

I walked toward the Three Broomsticks desperate for some fun with my friends. For several months now I had been burying myself in my research. I had been neglecting my friends and my social life. As I opened the old rickety door to the pub I was blinded by a sea of green. It was then that I comprehended that I had also neglected to notice what day it was.

Green was everywhere, green robes, sparkling green butterbeer, and green festive decorations adorned every spare inch of the walls and ceilings. Even the shrunken heads were deck out in green reciting "Happy St. Patty's Day, shut the door or get the hell out!" to everyone as they entered the pub.

They were right I had to leave, I was not properly dressed for this, the black v-neck jumper, tight jeans, and high heel black boots were great for a normal night out, but without a speck of green on I was in danger of getting my arse pinched.

As I spun around I ran into a wall of black, Sirius Black, that is. He reached out and caught me as I began to fall backwards. I placed my hands upon his chest to steady myself, _'wow, were did all of that muscle come from?'_ I thought to myself.

Looking up I found a crooked smile waiting there for me. "All right there sweetness?"

Sirius had as of late taken to calling me by cutesy nicknames because he knew it annoyed the heel out of me. It seemed his favorite pastime was seeing how much of a rise he could get out of me. It infuriated me to no end. We argued back and forth endlessly, all the time with him just smirking at me with his head cocked to one side, it was like he enjoyed making me miserable.

"As much as I would love to stand here holding you in my arms all night , I think our friends are awaiting on us."

Oh dear Merlin, what was I doing? I pushed him away and huffed out loud at his remark. He crooked his head and smirked at me in that oh so evil way of his, barked out a genuine laugh, and headed over to the bar shaking his head.

At the bar Madam Rosmerta was flirting with Sirius and taking his order. Glancing sideways as I crossed the room I looked him up and down. How had I missed the fact that this man was stunning? A well muscled athletic body, great arse, and a presence about him that said, 'Go ahead and look, I have nothing to hide, and I rather enjoy it'. When I looked back up he winked at me. I smirked back wanting to throw him off, but instead I was thrown a little when I received a raised eyebrow and a questioning look in response. Not knowing what to do next I turned quickly and made my way to where Harry and most of the Wesley's were sitting.

Avoiding the other side of the table where I knew Sirius would sit next to Harry I placed myself between two redheads. About the time that my rear hit the cool wood of the bench I realized I had made a huge mistake.

In my left ear I heard, "Her" and to my right, "mione"

"Glad to see you"

"And all in black"

"How wonderfully"

"Delightful"

I rolled my eyes and silently scolded myself; I had sat between the Wesley twins.

"Black on St Patrick's Day Hermione"

"Does that mean you forgot"

"or possibly"

"that you are feeling"

"rather naughty."

"Should we George?"

"I think we should Fred"

Closing my eyes, I braced for my fate. I felt a sudden jarring and a rush of cool air at my sides. Curiously I opened my eyes to find Ginny and Harry across from me in fits of hysterical laughter. The bench on either side of me was now empty and I was at a loss, I looked to Ginny, who could only point behind me she was laughing so hard. There hanging from the main chandelier in the center of the pub were Fred and George, their robes and hair had been turned ebony and directly beneath them stood Sirius with his wand in one hand and two green butterbeers in the other.

"Do you have a problem with black?" Sirius said.

You could have heard a pin drop in the pub as Sirius waited for his answer. When nothing came quickly he flicked his wrist again and the chandelier began to spin. George and Fred understanding what was about to happen to them began to plead.

"Sirius"

"we did not"

"mean to offend you"

"we were just"

"fooling around with Hermione"

Grinning Sirius asked" If I let you down do you promise to behave yourselves?"

His only response was silence followed by a squeal of "Weee" from one of the twins and then "Faster" from the other.

Sirius chuckled and said "OK, so maybe that is asking the impossible, instead if I let you down do you promise to let Miss Granger alone?"

By now the chandelier was spinning so fast that the fun was over and they both cried "YES!"

Sirius flicked his wrist, the chandelier stopped, and the twins dropped to the floor with a rather loud thud. They pointed at one another with their mouths agape and looking appalled.

"George, we look like"

"Snape!"

True enough, with their long now black hair and black robes; they resembled a set of young Severus Snape twins. Suddenly looking as if they had light bulbs pop on above their heads they began another of their infamous twin-versations.

"George do we still have any of that voice-altering gum in the storage room?

"Fred, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Well George if you are thinking we should find some Slytherins to freak out, then by George yes I am."

With that the twins burst out the front door leaving the whole pub in stitches.

Sirius walked over and sat next to me in one of the now empty seats that the twins had left behind. He placed the second butterbeer in front of me as I looked over at him and asked, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Why yes my darling, I have accomplished three things at once." He said," One, I have provided tonight's entertainment. Two, I have set the twins out to wreak havoc on unsuspecting Slytherins. And three, I saved your sweet arse."

I choked on the butterbeer he had brought me and sputtered out a surprised "What?"

Tilting his head and looking at me with those eyes, those deep pools of mercury, I sat there stunned for the second time tonight. He leaned in closer to me and said loud enough for the other s to hear, "Why sweetheart, do you not realize that before I pulled the twins away, they were about to assault your sweet little arse by pinching it from both sides?'

Still to stunned to speak I could only reply" I, I..."

From down the table I heard, "Pads I do believe you have done the impossible and rendered Miss Granger speechless."

Another round of laughter sounded as Sirius smirked at me and said without looking away, "Yes Moony, I do believe I have. You know I think I deserve a reward for not only my heroism, but for achieving the impossible."

Cheers of "Here, here" arouse from around the table. Ginny took that opportunity to jump up excitedly in a half drunken stupor and yell, "Kiss him!"

The butterbeer I had been holding dropped from my fingers and spilled across the table. A quick Scrougify from Sirius and a lofty statement of, "Now, now everyone, we do not want to overwhelm the poor girl now do we?"

Offended I snapped out of the trance I was in and remarked, "Excuse me. It would take a lot more than you to overwhelm me Sirius Black."

Again Ginny jumped up and yelled, "Kiss him!"

Harry yanked her back down, took away her butterbeer and chuckled out, "You have had too many of these. You know Hermione wouldn't kiss Sirius if he were the last man on earth."

Angry at everyone now, I grabbed Sirius by his velvet lapels and kissed him full on the lips. After a much longer period of time than I had intended I let go of him and turned back to what was left of my butterbeer. As nonchalantly as possible I looked up to find every mouth at the table agape and staring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "What? Can I not perform the impossible as well?"

Everyone turned to Sirius who was now the speechless one. Starting with Harry they all burst out into another round of laughter. I nudged Sirius under the table with my knee to dissuade him from staring at me with that sweet yet puzzled look on his face. Snapping out of it he gave me that crocked grin and said, "Good one Mia" and turned back to his own butterbeer.

Discussions began around the table after the laughter and ribbing died down. I turned to listen to what Remus and Sirius were discussing when I felt the side of my foot being tapped. Sirius Black was tapping my foot to the beat of the music. I moved my foot slightly to the side thinking it was something he was doing unconsciously, but a moment later it began again. I wasn't sure how to react but I decided to be bold and tap back. This started a battle for dominance under the table that I was determined to win. I ignored the fact that Sirius looked back at me and I asked Ginny what their plans were for the evening.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

Sadly she looked me in the eyes and said" All Aurors and their spouses are required to attend the annual St Patrick's Day Dinner at the Ministry."

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

This meant that Ron and Luna, along with Remus and Tonks, and Sirius would also be attending. Well there went my night of fun.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

Ginny reached across the table, grabbed my hand and said, "You should go too; they would be honored to have the second member of the Golden Trio there."

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

"Second, what does that make me?" Ron asked.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

"Last" Ginny said as everyone burst out laughing again.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

When she caught her breath she said, "And besides Sirius doesn't have a date."

Suddenly the tapping stopped.

Luna said, "Yes Sirius, please bring her. It would not be the same without everyone there."

Again everyone looked to me and Sirius. I had never heard such silence, then, "OUCH!" I yelled, someone had kicked me, I looked at Sirius, but it was Harry who said, "Sorry Hermione, I was aiming at the git sitting next to you who doesn't seem to be able to ask a friend to come to a party for some fun."

"That's Ok Harry, he probably has someone better than me to take anyway, don't put him on the spot."

Grabbing my arm and turning me back toward him Sirius said," Now see here woman, I do not have anyone 'better' to take to this party. Harry knew perfectly well that I had planned on going alone and leaving early. But now that I have the opportunity to take out a beautiful woman for the evening I will not take no for an answer. I will see you this evening."

With that said Sirius stood up and walked out the front door, leaving everyone at the table with mouths agape for the second time that afternoon.

"Did Sirius just call me beautiful and demand that I go out with him?" I asked to no one unparticular.

Ginny jumped up and down squealing, "Yes and we had better hurry over to Madam Malkin's and get you some new clothes for the party!"

"No, that's just crazy. He doesn't really want to go with me." I said.

Remus sat down his butterbeer, loudly cleared his throat and said, "Sirius Black does _not_ do _anything_ that he does not want to do Hermione. If he says he taking you, it is only because he wants to, not because he feels pressured to do it."

"But Remus"

"No buts Hermione, I _know_ what I am talking about."

Tonks giggled next to Remus like she knew something too.

Giving in I said, "Ok Remus"

"Good, now let the girls take you out to get all dolled up and go have some fun, you deserve it."

"You never know this could be your lucky night." Tonks said," I should know I overhear every -"

Remus' hand shot up and covered Tanks mouth, "Dora I think we should leave and go home and get you sobered up before the party. Goodbye everyone see you this evening."

Tonks' hair turned red and she glared at Remus, "I was just going to tell them why it was ok for-" That was all that was heard before Remus had dragged her out the front door in protest.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron said with a bewildered look on his face.

"He probably has a head full of Wrackspurt, you know they cause people to do the weirdest things" Luna said.

I glared at Luna about to remark on her idiosyncrasies when Ginny pulled me from my seat and said," Goodbye everyone, we are off to Madam Malkin's. What say we all meet at Grimmauld to get ready?"

Acknowledgments of approval rang from around the table.

"Good. Harry, tell Sirius and Remus to meet us there. That way we can all portkey to the party together." Ginny said. With a fluttering wave of her hand and a jerk of my arm we were out the door, down the street, and flooing to Diagon Alley before I could blink.


	2. Chapter 2

Green is Good, But Black is Best

Chapter 2

As Ginny dragged me down the streets of Diagon Alley I couldn't think the world was spinning around me so fast I just let her drag me to the dress shop as fast a she could. Once inside Madam Malkin's realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat down on an ottoman just inside the door to think over what had just happened to me. Ginny stopped and asked me, "Hermione aren't you happy; you have a date with the most handsome, eligible bachelor in the entire wizarding world?"

"No Ginny, he is only taking me because you all forced him to. I should owl him and tell him not to worry about it."

"Hermione Jane Granger, do not ever let me hear you say something like that again. You are quite a catching yourself and Sirius is lucky to have the opportunity to take out the most powerful, talented, and if I may say so, in my opinion, beautiful witch I know."

"Ginny don't be absurd I am no beauty, my hair is fluffy, my legs are too long, my…" I was stopped by a wand in my face with Ginny at the other end glaring furiously at me. I gave her an almost scarred quizzical look not wanting to piss her off any further.

"If you do not stop putting yourself down I am going to hex you into next week, now shut up and let me do my job of making you over." I could only nod my answer to her as everyone in the shop was now staring straight at us. Ginny took this to her advantage and said, "Malkin we are in desperate need of a little black dress."

After trying on twelve dresses and eight pair of shoes even I had to admit that I looked good. The dress we decided on was form fitting, had long tapered sleeves, a very deep-v neckline and the bottom of the dress stopped right above mid thigh. The shoes, well I loved the shoes, four inch black patented leather heels with an ankle cuff and little sparkly green seven leaf clovers for clasps. Madam Malkin said that the shoes would bring me luck because the clasps were actual charmed seven leaf clovers, which sounded great I was going needed all the luck I could get. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Ginny dragged me back to Grimmauld Place; we had about an hour left before we were to leave for the party. As we walked up the stairs and to my room I saw Remus leaving Sirius' room down the hall.

"Sirius just keep in mind what I said, you can't do anything about it tonight we will be leaving soon" he said as he backed out of the room.

"Moony, I can't keep this up much longer she is driving me…" he suddenly stopped what he was saying when he exited the door as well and saw us standing down the hall.

"So he does not do anything that he does not want to do, _right_ Remus?" I said.

Sirius and Remus tried to say something but I held up my hand," No I don't want to hear your excuses, either of you, I am going to go into that room and get dressed for the evening and Sirius will escort me, because I plan on having some fun tonight. After tonight if he never wants me in his presence again I will more than happily abide his request."

"Mia, I-"

"No Sirius. Just. Go. Get. Ready." I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I leaned against the bathroom counter willing myself not to cry. "Lucky my arse" I mumbled to the person on the other side of the mirror. I grabbed my new things out of the boxes and began getting ready. Maybe I would meet someone at the party, I thought to myself, Sirius will not care; he does not want to take me anyway, right? I began charming my hair up and decided as I looked into the mirror that in honor of tonight festivities I would charm my eyes green as well. A few flicks of the wrist and I was almost ready.

Ginny came in a moment later and laid her hand upon my shoulder, "Hermione are you OK?"

"Ginny like I said, I just want to get ready to go. I am going to have some fun tonight even if it kills me"

"Well I don't know about killing you, but if looks could kill you should be registered as a deadly weapon"

Looking in the mirror I smiled to myself because even I had to admit it, "I do look rather good don't I?"

"Herms if I didn't know that Harry loved me so much, I wouldn't let you out that door, that's how good you look."

"Thanks Ginny, I needed that."

"Hermione you know you have it all wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Hermione you should know I overheard Sirius talking to Harry the other day and"

"Ginny I said I don't want to talk about it, I am going to go out tonight, have some fun, and maybe, just maybe, I will get lucky and there will be a handsome single wizard there that I can dance with. So let's just drop this and if you still think that whatever it is that you want to tell me is still important tomorrow, you can tell me then, ok."

"If that's what you want Hermione."

"That's what I want. Now let's go down stairs, the portkey will be ready in ten minutes."

I grabbed my wand, slid it into my sleeve, and walked over to the full length mirror next to Ginny.

Smiling Ginny looked at me and said, "We are smoking hot."

"Yeah watch out world here we come." I said.

Almost to the stairs I realized I had forgotten my cloak, "Go ahead Ginny I'll be right down"

I grabbed my cloak, ran back out the bathroom door and there at the top of the stairs was my nemesis for the evening standing there looking all dapper and posh. From the back he looked like a Greek god standing there all fit and trim in his dress robes. That perfectly waved flowing black hair cascading down to his shoulders and gleaming in the glow of the lamp light of the hallway. Wait, what was I thinking, he was the enemy. Yes but the enemy was gorgeous. Turning toward me he looked me up and down and said, "Mia you look…"

"Sirius please I do not want to fight"

This time Sirius held his hand up to silence me. He walked over took the cloak from my hand, walked behind me placed the cloak on my shoulders and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Mia, I do not want to argue, I only wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

His breath on my ear caused my knees to go week and I had to grab the hand rail to keep from falling.

"Thank you Sirius, I am sorry if I have been", he held his finger to my lips silencing me again.

"Mia, no apologies, let's just go have some fun ok?"

I smiled and nodded my response not trusting my words. I took the offer of his arm and we descended the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs the rest of our group looked up and for the first time in my life I realized that all eyes were on me and I liked it. Every male in the room looked as if they were seeing me for the first time. Even Harry's mouth was hanging open in awe. Ginny reach up and smacked him in the back of the head and laughed, "You all act like you have never seen a pretty girl, get a grip." she said.

Remus held up an old tarnished trumpet and said "Portkey active in one minute"

We all circled around and placed a hand on the trumpet. I felt a shiver run up my spine as Sirius placed his hand on the small of my back and I looked out of the corner of my eye to find him smiling at me. What was going on here? Why was he happy? Why did he just place his pinky finger over mine? Why did I have butterflies in my stomach? Before I could question myself about anything else I felt a familiar tug at my bellybutton and suddenly we were in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

Within seconds the cameras were flashing and reporters were yelling. Sirius grabbed my hand, flicked his wand, and whisked me down the hall and into the ballroom to escape the turmoil. I looked up at him as we stopped at a large round table near the main stage. He a grabbed a chair, slid it out from beneath the table and using the hand that he was still holding guided me to sit. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered."Sorry about that I hate the press."

I looked over to find his face still inches from mine, "Don't be sorry, I find them perfectly retched too. What was that you cast right before made our way out of the lobby?"

Smiling he said, "Just your garden variety Notice me Not spell my dear."

He stared into my eyes searching like he was searching for something deep within them. "Mia do you," he began to softly say when Ron and Luna appeared with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron laughed.

Sitting down in the chair next to mine Sirius glared angrily at Ron. It was then as his hand became like a vice that I realized he still held mine hand in his. I flinched as the pressure became pain and he let go mumbling that he was sorry. Harry sat next to Sirius and said, "Sirius how do you always manage to slip away and not have to answer any questions?"

"My boy that is my little secret" I laughed out loud knowing his little secret and Harry gave me a quizzical look. I shrugged my shoulders, shook my head and said, "I cannot tell you either, I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh, so that must have been what was going on when we walked up right?"Ginny said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yes we were just discussing the terms of our pact against you all as you arrived," Sirius laughed out.

"And what terms might that be?" Harry asked.

"That my dear friend is for us to know and you _not_ to find out." I stated.

Laughing Sirius patted my knee in approval. My body began to tingle from the contact. What was happening to me? I looked across at Ginny and motioned to her to go with me. Nodding she stood and said, "If you will excuse us we shall return in just a moment."

As we enter the lavatory I stopped and leaned against one of the sinks.

"What is going on Hermione?" she said.

"I don't know Ginny I can't, I just keep just keep feeling, I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sirius" I hissed through my teeth at her.

"What did he do now?"

"It's not what he did per say. But the way he is acting. For someone so dead set against coming with me tonight he has been so, so, endearing."

"I tried to tell you Herms I don't think he hates you at all."

"WHAT?" I responded just a little too loudly.

"I tried to tell you back at the house. I overheard him and Harry talking about you the other day and the way he was going on and on about you I think he might like you."

"Ginny don't be absurd, he is Sirius Black, womanizer and all around bad boy. I am just the know-it-all swat that keeps him amused."

"Herms when was the last time you saw Sirius out with a woman?"

Thinking back I couldn't remember, not one time since he we pulled him from the veil eleven months, ago after being trapped there for five years, that he had went out with anyone outside of our group. I couldn't even remember him being interested in anyone since I had meet him. Now I was more confused than ever. I began touching up my makeup in the mirror when my stomach growled at me and Ginny laughed.

"Ginny let s go back out there before they send a search party or I die of hunger."

"Hermione are you sure?"

"Yes let's go have some fun I need it."

We walked back to the table to find that dinner had arrived. "I hope you don't mind I ordered you the Chilean Sea Bass I know it is your favorite."Sirius said as he pulled the chair out for me again. I laid my hand on his on the back of the chair and said "Thank you" as I sat back down.

He sat back down and began speaking with Harry about their latest investigation. Suddenly I felt it and began giggling to myself.

Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap.

The battle had begun again. I was discussing my latest findings with Luna as I ate and having a foot battle with Sirius under the table when Remus stood up and walked around the table stopping behind my chair. "Hermione may I have this dance?" I looked up and Remus was holding his hand out to me.

I looked over to Tonks and she waived me on smiling.

"I would love to Remus, I have been tapping toes all night," I said with a sly smile and looked over my shoulder to find Sirius coughing on the wine he was drinking.

"Alright there Padfoot? If I would have known you were going to get so choked up over it, I would have asked your permission to steal your date for a dance."

"We are not on a date." Sirius said.

Feeling a stabbing pain in my heart I grabbed Remus arm and dragged him forcefully to the dance floor. I felt as if I were running away. But what was I running away from. It wasn't like we were dating and I had a right to feel this way. Wait what was I thinking, the right to feel what way, what way did I feel. It was then I realized I had feelings for the dark haired Greek god sitting back at the table now so obviously brooding over his wine.

A short while into our dance Remus looked over toward the table where his wife was glaring dagger at his best friend and said, "I am sorry Hermione." I felt the sadness reverberate through is chest and tears formed in my eyes.

"It's not your fault Remus," I kept my face turned from the table as we danced not wanting anyone else to see. Remus and Tonks had been there for me ever since the war had ended and I had lost my parents. I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked, "Why does he have to be such an arse to me all the time?"

"Hermione it's complicated, he doesn't know how to show his emotions properly. And it might be somewhat my fault too. I asked him not to hurt you and well," he paused and I took the opportunity to say, "Well he's done a bang up job of that now hasn't he?"

Remus huffed in mock laughter and said, "Don't worry Hermione it will get better I promise. I think I know how you feel and I think you might be surprises to find he feels the same way." This time I was the one to laugh.

"Remus don't take this wrong but you are barmy. You may be his best mate but I just know that the feelings between us are not at all mutual." I said feeling confused and somewhat angry, "Remus please can we drop this, I want to enjoy what is left of the evening."

The song was coming to an end, I looked toward our table and saw Sirius looking our way with a sad look in his eyes. Not wanting to face him just yet I excused myself and headed toward the desert table. On my way there I was stopped by Cormac MacLagan, "Dance with me Hermione?"

"I don't know Cormac, I", turning to look at the table I saw Sirius looking at me with a disgusted look on his face," You know why not for old time sake." I walked back out on the dance floor and it was then I remembered why I was going to say no in the first place. Cormac was like an octopus grabbing his prey, his clingy tentacles were everywhere. I tried to separate myself from him but he was just too much. "Cormac please." I said in disgust as I pushed against his chest. "I know Hermione I think I feel those old feeling coming back too." he said right before we heard a loud clearing of a throat and we pause to see Sirius standing there.

Cormac glared at Sirius," I am sorry but I am dancing with the lady, if you will kindly excuse us."

"No, I do not believe that you understand Mr. MacLagan, you will removed your lecherous hands from my date and kindly leave her presence."

"Date, I thought we weren't on a date," I said.

"You came here with me love and you will not leave him." Sirius yelled.

"Well darling," I said, emphasizing each syllable as if it tasted like acid. "I have news for you, I may have come here with you tonight, but I will be leaving alone, right now, because I am not going to stay here one moment longer." I cast Avis Oppugno at him and ran for the front door.

Looking back at the table I saw Harry grab Ginny's arm to keep her from following me. Good, I thought. I didn't want company right now anyway. I just wanted to go hide in my room and never come out.

Once in the lobby I ran for the central floo network. I grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it violently into the fire and screamed, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," as the fire blazed I saw Sirius running thru the lobby and heard him yell part of the word wait before I was looking at the library of Grimmauld Place. I stepped out began toward the stairs when I heard the fire coming to life again. Sprinting now for the first step not wanting to speak with whoever was following me I bound up the steps two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Green is Good, But Black is Best

Chapter 3

"Hermione stop" Want did he want now, hadn't he done enough.

I keep going as fast as I could, but running up the stairs in four inch heels was not as easy as I hoped.

"Hermione stop." He said again a pleading tone in his voice this time.

I had reached the landing turned to ascend the remaining stairs. Doing so I looked down at the man in pursuit of me and said, "Just leave me alone" and continued up the remainder of the way, but as I reached the top and made too ran toward my bedroom door Sirius caught me. He spun me around and pinned me against the nearest wall. Both of his hands held my shoulders to the wall. I didn't want fight, I couldn't anymore, and I just stood there with tears streaming down my face, both of us trying to catch our breaths as we stared at each other.

"Sirius I am tired and upset for reasons that you would not understand, please just let me go."

Anger and then hurt flashed in his eyes. "No" was all he said.

"Sirius please, what do you want?" I pleaded

The look on his face changed completely in an instance, he grabbed both sides of my face, looked at me as if he was looking directly into my soul and said, "You."

I couldn't speak, tears continued to stream down my face. Sirius wiped his thumbs along the tracks. "Mia, I am so sorry for the way I have been treating you, Remus and Harry didn't want me to hurt you so I tried to keep you away, but the more I tried, the more I hurt you. I can't keep going like this when all I want is hold you in my arms. Mia I have wanted you since the moment I saw you trip up these stairs the day after I returned from the veil. I can't continue to hide my feeling from you or anyone else." His thumb continued to lightly graze my check as he searched my eyes looking as if he was lost and said, "Mia, I love you."

Breathing deeply I groaned out "Staris? Hurt me? What? I…" My mind ran in circles and then it clicked.

I latched onto his lapels with my fists, spun him around, pinned him to the wall with my body, stood on my toes, leaned into his lips, and kissed him with every fiber of my being.

He groaned as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. Needing no further encouragement he plunged his tongue into my mouth and invaded my soul causing my knees to weaken and I leaned further into him, the only thing holding me up were his arms one snaked around my lower back and the other thrust up into my hair at the base of my neck.

I could now feel exactly how much he wanted me as it pressed against my hip.

He spun us around again so that now my back was again to the wall. He smirk down at me with his head cocked and snickered like he had done so many times in the past few months, but this time my blood boiled for a different reason.

"You know I told them you would feel the same, but they were determined to stop me. They kept telling me that you had been through enough and to leave you alone."

"They who?" I asked almost angrily. Well as angry as I could be while still in his arms.

"They them" he said tilting his head toward the bottom of the stairs.

Looking down to the landing I saw Harry and Remus standing there looking rather surprised at the two of us.

I turned back to Sirius and placed my hand upon his cheek, "Would you please excuse me I have some business to take care of."

Grinning rather evilly he replied, "By all means my love."

Sweeping his arm toward the stairs in a grand gesture of chivalry I calmly walked to the top step. Looking down Remus looked questioningly at me but Harry started to become defensive.

"We were just looking after you Hermione, we didn't want you to get hurt."

Raw magic began to crackle in the air as I hissed out, "For months now I have been upset and feeling degraded all because of your meddling."

Crack.

" I do not believe the two of you. I am quite capable of taking care of myself and deciding what is good for me."

Crack.

"Well let me tell you what. No matter how much I love the both of you, right now, I could kill you."

Crack.

The vase on the hall table began to vibrate across the surface toward the edge.

"You have about thirty seconds to retreat from this house before I hex you both into the next millennium."

Crack.

Pictures hanging along the staircase began to fall.

Not willing to chance another word Remus dragged Harry out the front door of Grimmauld Place.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder, turning suddenly the magic still cracking in the air, I was again pinned to the wall. "You know, you are beautiful when you're angry" Sirius replied huskily his forehead pressed to mine.

"You know you have a lot to make up for," I cocked my head to the side and said, "but this is a good start."

Sirius growled as he scooped me up and headed for his room, "No Mia, I will show you what a good start is."

He strode across the hall to his room, kicked the open the door, and then slammed it closed behind us with his foot.

Setting me down next to the edge of the bed he placed his hands again on both sides of my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Mia"

"Why do you call me Mia?"

"It means mine and love all in one word. It fits you perfectly."

I turned my cheek into his hand and smiled.

"Sirius"

"Yes love."

"Make me yours."

He pulled me roughly against him and kissed me with no abandon. Parting my lips with his tongue he explored my mouth. The back of my knees hit the bed and he pressed me down into the bedding. I could feel every muscle in his Greek like body ripple against mine.

Needing air he released my mouth and began assaulting my throat. I moaned as he reached that spot right below my ear. He sucked hard on the delicate flesh there causing an ache to stir in the deep within me.

I scratched my nails down the back of his shirt and then slowly pulled it out of his pants. Placing my hands under his shirt I ran my nails back up the bare skin of his back. He groaned and ground his erection into my thigh.

Encouraged by the fact that I could stir feeling within him by just the grazing of my fingernails, I wrapped one leg around him and flipped us over. I sat astride his waist and began unbuttoning his shirt.

He ran his hand up the side of my dress and moved the deep-v neck to the side exposing my black lace bra. He cupped his hand over my breast and I gasped at the sensation it sent through me.

I pushed his shirt to the sides revealing his tattooed chest and ran my fingernails lightly down his chest and across his stomach. Placing my palms on his stomach I began to lightly run back up his chest tracing each tattoo with my finger tips as I went. He laid there and let me slowly admire him.

He ran his hands down the sides of my body and under the edge of my skirt. With both hands on my arse he lifted up slightly and I complied letting him lift the dress up and over my head.

"Mia you are stunning"

There I sat atop Sirius Black in my black lace underwear and wantonly began rubbing my core against his erection.

He grabbed my hips tightly and stilled me.

"Mia I have wanted you for too long, if you don't stop that now, I will not be able to control myself."

I jerked my hips again.

"You little minx."

Again I rotated my hips and was immediately flipped onto my back. Grabbing both of my hands and clamping them above my head he growled out, "You really are insufferable."

I retaliated by wrapping my legs around his hips and locking my ankles.

"Ok, if that's the way you want to play it my love."

"I don't want to play anymore Sirius, we have done enough playing."

Sirius released my hands and reached into his back pocket. Taking out his wand and hissed out, "Divesto"

The sudden sensation of skin against skin caused both of us to gasp with desire.

Biting my shoulder he moved his knees off the side of the bed and slid down my body until my nipple was incased between his teeth. He bit down softly and I gasped. He then sucked my nipple into his hot mouth and began kneading both breasts with his talented fingers. Alternating back and forth he sucked each nipple into his mouth, then bit down lightly rolling it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue before switching back.

When I thought I couldn't take it any longer he moved slowly down my stomach kissing and nipping as he went. Kissing everywhere but where I wanted it most. He reach between my legs and parted my nether lips with his fingers. He stopped kissing and began blowing lightly on my core. The cold set off another wave of pulsations deep within me.

"Gods Mia you are so wet" he said before he took one long swipe with a flat tongue along my opening.

"Sirius don't stop"

"Don't worry love, I don't ever plan on stopping." He began his attack on me with his tongue. Sucking in and then swirling circles around my clit with the tip of his tongue. When I was about to explode again stopped and blew on me again and then laid his tongue flat against my clit and began firmly stroking up and down.

"Gods Sirius, please, that feels so good"

He then inserted one finger inside of me. Moaning loudly I said, "More."

Now a second finger joined the first and curled upward as he began pumping them in and out. The assault with his tongue continued and I began to feel a tightening deep inside. Sirius blew against me one last time and then sucked my clit into his mouth while flicking it with the tip of his tongue. I came undone screaming his name.

I writhed beneath him and intertwined my fingers into his hair holding him in place. I couldn't take it much longer I had to have more.

"Sirius please"

"Please what?" he said raising his head to look into my eyes.

"Fuck me."

He crawled slowly up my body, my legs still hooked over his shoulders, kissing everything in his path along the way. He paused with his member at my opening. Leaning farther forward he whispered, "Mia open your eyes."

My eyes locked onto those deep pools of mercury and I smiled. He surged forward and sheathed himself within me. Crying out in ecstasy together we keep our eyes locked as he began to move and I rolled my hips to match his pace.

"Merlin Mia you are so tight"

"Don't. Hold. Back. Harder."

He picked up his pace and began slamming into me hitting that spot every time he was fully embedded within me. That tightness was beginning to build in me again.

"Sirius. I. Am."

"Come for me Mia."

That was all it took, I came undone around him, my muscles clenching around him as I came. He shouted my name as I milked him of his own release.

Dropped my knees from his shoulders he leaned down, capturing my lips and kissed me like his life depended on it. Stopping to breath he smiled down at me with the most amazing look on his face and said, "Mia stay with me forever."

"Forever and all Eternity."

Rolling us over he cradled me against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat still elevated from our love making.

"Are you sure you can put up with me?"

"I can handle it. Remember who the mature one is here" I said poking him in the chest.

"Mature one? Who sent birds after whom?"

"OK, maybe it won't be perfect, but I would rather fight with you, than live without you. You have wiggled your way into my heart Sirius Black and that's where I want you to stay."

"I love you too Mia."

"I love you more."

"We'll see." He said with confidence in his voice.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

He began taping his foot against mine. I tapped back and we began to wrestle around the bed. Finally I straddled him and held his shoulders to the mattress. Looking down at him I said, "You know you could continue to tap my foot or you could tap me again."

"Mia did I mention you are perfect?"


End file.
